Jerry
Jerry est un monstre rencontré dans la Forêt de Couveneige. Jerry a la particularité de ne pas avoir d'attaque propre mais de rallonger les attaques des autres monstres de 2 secondes. Profil Apparence Jerry apparaît comme étant un extraterrestre semblable a un monstre. Il a trois pointes épaisses, des taches noires, des longs bras fins, quatre jambes, deux yeux sur sa partie large et des lèvres gonflées. Personnalité La personnalité de Jerry est similaire au stéréotype "That Guy" comme une profonde arrogance, l'irrespect, un langage informel, une hygiène pauvre (lécher ses mains et éternuer sans s'essuyer) et de l'ingratitude. Au combat : Apparaît Avec * Snowdrake * Calotte Glacée * Chilldrake Stratégie * Se débarrasser de Jerry fait qu'il disparaît, mais il reviendra après deux ou trois tours. Épargner tous les autres monstres quand Jerry est débarrassé met fin au combat. * Jerry peut être immédiatement épargné si le protagoniste a un LV supérieur à 8. * Quand Jerry apparaît avec Snowdrake et que le protagoniste fait une blague, Jerry peut être épargné. * Jerry semble être très difficile à tuer, et prendra environ 9 coups pour être tué avec une arme obtenue avant ou à l'intérieur de Couveneige. Toutefois, on peut l'épargner sans que cela n'arrête la Route Génocide. Citations * Man, you guys SUCK at this. * Man, the wifi sucks here. * SHH, guys! I'm THINKING! * Get your own, twerp. * Why are we doing this? What a fail. * Guys, it's COLD. Does ANYONE care? * KA-Sigh. * DUH! Who DOESN'T know? * Haha! Wow! Drake, you suck! * Hahaha! Where do you get your ideas!?! quand Snowdrake est présent * Well, can YOU give me a ride home? 'Seul' * Awkwarrrd. Seul * So, like, what are you even doing? '' 'Seul' * ''Huh? Did they ditch me? Some friends... Seul Texte d'ambiance * Everyone knows Jerry. Makes attacks 2 seconds longer. 'Check' * Jerry. Rencontre * Jerry clings to you! seul * (Monsters) confront you, sighing. Jerry. Rencontre * Jerry came, too. Rencontre * Jerry eats powdery food and licks its hands loudly. 'Neutre' * Jerry lets out a yawn. 'Neutre' * Jerry tells everyone it has to go to the bathroom. 'Neutre' * Jerry sneezes without covering its nose. 'Neutre' * Smells like....... Jerry. 'Neutre' * You and the other monsters ditch Jerry when it looks away! Amerrissage * You and the other monsters celebrate Jerry's Disappearance. 'l'amerrissage' * Return of Jerry. réapparait durant le combat * Jerry is wounded. Bas Galerie Jerrytarot.png|Carte de Tarot représentant Jerry Détails * Jerry est le diminutif des noms Gérald, Gerard, Géraldine, Jeremy, Jeremiah et Jérôme. Le nom "Jerry" est utilisé pour les différents genres, mais est plus souvent utilisé pour les hommes. ** Quand on nomme l'Enfant Tombé "Jerry", la réponse est "Jerry.", et vous permet de choisir son nom. * Jerry a été dessiné par Magnolia Porter,créatrice de [http://www.monster-pulse.com/ Monster Pulse]. Elle a aussi créé Petit Monstre, Snowdrake, Calotte Glacée, et a aidé au design de Gyftrot. * Jerry ne se montre pas durant les crédits à la fin de la Route Pacifiste. * Toby a dit sur Twitter qu'il pense que tout les monstres du jeu sont bons, excepté Jerry.Toby Fox tobyfox (6 October 2015). "OK, Jerry is an exception" Retrieved 8 December 2015. * La fonction de Jerry dans le jeu est supporteur (ex. Bard, Dancer), et son rôle est de booster les capacités offensives des autres monstres. ** Ironiquement, alors que les membres de soutiens sont la bienvenue dans la plupart des RPGs, les autres monstres ne semblent pas apprécier la présence de Jerry. * Contrairement à des croyances populaires, tuer Jerry donne de l'EXP et est considéré comme un meurtre par le jeu, ce qui causera un échec de la Route Vrai Pacifiste. * Jerry est souvent un monstre détesté par les joueurs, comme le souffre-douleur d'Undertale. Sur certaines communautés de fans d'Undertale, comme Dcinside, traiter quelqu'un de "Jerry" est une insulte violente. Références de:Jerry en:Jerry es:‎Jerry ja:‎Jerry pl:‎Jerry ru:Джерри zh:傑利 Catégorie:Couveneige Catégorie:Ennemis